


Angel Kisses

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College AU, M/M, angel!gav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Gavin is Jeremy's guardian angel, made to be directing him down the right path. When Jeremy learns about Gavin's angelic status, he has a lot of questions.





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for an au I'm working on

Ever since Gavin told Jeremy he was an angel, he had a lot of questions for him. Mainly angelic rules and such. Jeremy caught him off guard with the most recent question. 

“Have you ever been in love before?” 

Gavin blinked, a bit confused at first. Before tilting his head. “Depends, what kind of love?” 

“You know, love love?” Jeremy frowned for a moment. 

“I’ve loved... charges before but never have I been in love, I guess? I don’t know if angels... feel love.” 

That was a lie. He felt love. He was sure that he loved Jeremy, but he didn’t know if Jeremy felt the same way, or that he was actually in love with the human. 

“You’ve never been in love with a charge?” 

“No? I don’t believe so. I know some have loved me. I’ve been a muse for many a poet and artist, but I’ve never loved them.” 

Jeremy blinked for a moment and nodded, looking away. “Oh, I see. Have you ever... kissed anyone before?” 

“No, no I haven’t?” That was an odd question for him. 

“What do your wings look like?” 

Gavin smiled softly, slowly taking off his shirt and turning around. Along his back was an intricate tattoo of wings, detailed down to each feather. His wings covered his whole back and Jeremy stared in awe. 

Slowly Jeremy walked forward, hands gentle on Gavin’s back as he traced the wings with his hands. Gavin shivered and whined softly as Jeremy was gentle on his back. It was a nice feeling. Jeremy’s hands were soft, slightly callused from art and guitar. He knew Jeremy’s hands were perfect and wonderful. Had seen the art they created in their classes together. Wondered how his wings compared to Jeremy’s art. 

Turning his head, he saw Jeremy staring in awe, making Gavin blush slightly and turn away. 

“Hey, you can look at me, Gav. I should be the one who can’t look at you! You’re an angel!” 

Gavin laughed softly and looked back to Jeremy with a smile. As Jeremy leaned closer, he caught Gavin’s lips against his own, moving a hand to Gavin’s hair and make him feel like heaven. Gavin sat there in awe, feeling Jeremy’s lips against his own before Jeremy pulled away, leaving Gavin breathless. 

Jeremy moved around Gavin, wrapping his arms around him. 

“How was that for a first kiss?” 

Gavin squeaked, pressing his face into Jeremy’s shoulder. 

“I...it... it was good.” 

Jeremy laughed softly, kissing Gavin’s head, before tilting his head up. 

“I can give you more to compare it to.” 

Before Gavin could nod, Jeremy was kissing him, his face, his lips, everything he could manage. It was almost overwhelming as Jeremy slowly pressed Gavin into the bed, laying on top of him and kissing him. It seemed like the other man had some pent-up emotions that he was finally letting out and Gavin, honestly, loved it. He loved every kissed that was pressed into his skin, leaving him feeling tingles and his heart pounding. He didn’t even know it could still do that. 

Slowly, Jeremy’s kisses came to a stop, both of them laying there panting. 

“How was that? Which was your favorite?” 

Gavin thought for a moment, a smile growing on his face as he gently cupped Jeremy’s cheek and kissed him one last time. 

“That one.”


End file.
